Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie with Alan Menken and Lin-Manuel Miranda Music
Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie with Alan Menken and Lin-Manuel Miranda Music is the tentative title for an upcoming 3D computer-animated musical fantasy-comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It will be the 60th Disney animated feature film. Directed by Bowser & Jr. and J. Severe, the film stars J. K. Simmons and Idris Elba as King Theodore and King Winston, respectively, and features the voices of Alan Tudyk, Katie Lowes, and John Ratzenberger. Plot Two neighboring kingdoms have been at war for the longest time. When an attack on both kingdoms brings their homes on the brink of destruction however, the two kings of each kingdom, King Theodore (J. K. Simmons) and King Winston (Idris Elba) find themselves on a journey working together to reclaim both of their kingdoms before they lose their family and loved ones forever.Valerio, Britt (April 25, 2017). "Release Dates for Frozen 2, Star Wars: Episode IX, The Lion King, and More Have Been Announced". Oh My Disney. Retrieved May 7, 2017. Cast Production The film is being co-directed by newcomers Bowser & Jr. and J. Severe with both of them doing the screenplay with Jared Bush, Jennifer Lee, and Meg LeFauve, as well as with the story with Paul Briggs. Downcasted was originally set to produce the film with Roy ConliCheese, Richard, but on May 5, 2017, it was announced newcomer Captain Moch will replace Downcasted as co-producer with Roy Conli.Mario, Louie G. Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (Phineas and Ferb and Milo Murphy's Law), who are brought in to help in a "creative capacity", are set to co-executive produce the film. Alan Menken (Tangled) and Lin-Manuel Miranda (Moana) are penned to write new songs with the former to compose the film's score.Luster, Leo (October 11, 2016). "Alan Menken and Lin-Manuel Miranda to Collab for a New Disney Animated Musical". Deadline.com. Retrieved October 12, 2016. This would be both composer's second time collaborating for a Disney feature film after [[wikipedia:The Little Mermaid (1989 film)#Live action film adaptation|Disney's upcoming live action remake of The Little Mermaid]]. Casting Immediately after the film's announcement on October 11, 2016, it was revealed that J. K. Simmons and Idris Elba will co-star in the film with the two previously having major roles together in another Walt Disney Animation Studios feature, Zootopia.Cheese, Richard On May 5, 2017, it was reported that Disney veterans Alan Tudyk, Katie Lowes, and John Ratzenberger have been casted alongside J. K. Simmons and Idris Elba in supporting roles.Mario, Louie G. On the following Monday on May 8, 2017, it was reported that Jenny Lewis, Michael-Leon Wooley, Jeffrey Tambor, Craig Ferguson, Edie McClurg, Ciarán Hinds, Maya Rudolph, Jesse Corti, Christopher Jackson, and Ana Ortiz, who have all had roles in Disney animated films within the last decade, will also join the film's cast.Forthington, Baxter Release The film was originally set to release in 2020Luster, Leo, but as of April 25, 2017 it has been pushed back a year later to November 24, 2021.Valerio, Britt References External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt6969696/ Untitled Walt Disney Animation Studios Movie with Alan Menken and Lin-Manuel Miranda Music] at Internet Movie Database Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Movies Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Alan Menken Category:Lin-Manuel Miranda Category:J. K. Simmons Category:Idris Elba